


Plan B

by cardinalwrites



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Destiel - Freeform, M/M, inspired by the gag reel, kind of
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-02
Updated: 2017-09-02
Packaged: 2018-12-23 02:38:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 697
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11980317
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cardinalwrites/pseuds/cardinalwrites
Summary: Inspired by the gag reel and the diner scene.Dean has a plan in order to get Ishim off Castiel's back but things don't go according to plan.





	Plan B

Dean had had it up to his ears with Ishim. 

The sorry excuse for an angel that had Castiel wrapped around like Ishim owned him had been nothing but sick and rude, and damn Dean if he wasn’t gonna try to do something about it.

“You let these humans lead you? It should be the other way around,” Ishim spat, all the while pouring buckets of sugar into an empty bowl of coffee. 

Dean only scowled at him, but not before he caught Cas out of the corner of his eye. The angel was trying his hardest to keep his head out of biting Ishim, too, though only Dean ever noticed how far Castiel could go until he lost his cool. It was one of the few things that made reading him so easy, though in hindsight it was probably the exact reason why Cas could read him just as much. 

It hit Dean in an instant how he could piss off Ishim even more and calm Cas down a bit. _Time for Plan A_.

“You got something, Cas,” He moved from where they were pressed up against each other, a hand circling around to grab a stray ~~nonexistent~~ hair that had settled on Castiel’s forehead while the other arm pulled up and over to rest on Castiel’s shoulders. “Let me.” Screw it if it also meant Dean could touch Cas. This was all to piss Ishim off, anyway.

“Dean, what are you––?” Castiel only watched Dean’s finger as it arced to smooth Castiel’s hair. If he was uncomfortable with the contact or severe lack of personal space, he did not say anything. That would have been kind of ironic, actually.

“There,” Dean moved his hand down to rest on the table once he was satisfied, his other arm now almost firmly wrapped around Castiel’s back. He turned to Ishim, his head nearly knocking against Castiel’s own with how close they were.“Sure us humans can be dicks, but we don’t treat him like shit.” _See? I treat him nice!_

Ishim only watched the entire exchange, his severe addiction to filling things with sugar now long forgotten as he regarded the situation in front of him. He huffed. “I did not realize you had fallen this hard for a human, Castiel.”

What? 

Dean had only been trying to mess with Ishim to get him to see Dean valued Cas… Did he?

“What you think we’re together?” He choked out. He felt a weight shift on his side.

“I oversaw cherubs once before I rose through the ranks. Do not pretend to think I would fail to recognize intimacy when I see it,” Ishim narrowed his eyes.

 _Shit_. 

The plan backfired. Dean felt his ears redden.

Before Dean could retract his arm and really tell Ishim off for blasting Cas, he felt a hand grab his own on the table, the weight on his arm growing as Cas shifted to press closer to Dean. “I did not fall, Ishim. I only just learned what it means to fly.” He squeezed Dean’s hand.

Dean only looked at Castiel, his eyes widening with how quickly this conversation had turned. 

“You should leave,” He heard Sam say from beside him. Though any words after that did not register with Dean. The only thing that registered was the weight against him. Surprisingly, instead of scared or uncomfortable, he felt… nice.

He felt Cas shift once Sam had moved to occupy Ishim’s somehow suddenly vacant seat what felt like hours later. “There was nothing on my face, was there.” Blue eyes looked up at him.

“Y-yeah, there was.” Dean paused, “‘Course there was!” 

Castiel only laughed. “It was a good plan, what you thought.” Of course Castiel read what Dean was going to do. That was just their lives, hardwired into one another.

“Yeah, yeah. That’s the A-Team for you.” Dean played it off. It only registered later that he and Cas had not quite moved away from each other. Instead, they had only moved closer.

Meanwhile, on the other side of the table, Sam was just happy his brother’s version of Plan A had failed. Castiel’s Plan went off without a hitch.

**Author's Note:**

> Come say hi on [](http://cardinalwrites.tumblr.com)


End file.
